The objective of this study is to evaluate the anti-viral effect of RWJ-270201 in subjects experimentally inoculated with the Influenza A virus and to determine the pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics in the infected subjects. This study will also assess the safety and tolerability of RWJ-270201.